


War of Hearts

by ipickandchoose



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Different first kiss, F/F, Fluff, nicole haught is awkward when people start flirting back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipickandchoose/pseuds/ipickandchoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waverly thought she was the only person left in the station at 2AM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a little cheering up and this fandom needed a little more Wayhaught.  
> Characters not my own and song belongs to ruelle, you should check them out.  
> Also Happy Pride month.

Waverly was still sat in the station as the clock neared 2AM, Wynonna and Dolls had left a few hours ago but she didn't want to leave incase they needed her to find something quickly. Though she was surrounded by books she had long since given up on research and was now sitting listening to music through her headphones. 

Five minutes later Waverly decided she needed her 5th coffee of the day, or would it be second? She was never sure whether to truly consider it the next day when she hadn't slept. Walking through the station to the small break room she noticed that the station was abandoned. 

With her freshly brewed coffee sitting on the desk Waverly started up her music again, this time removing her headphones to let it fill the room, knowing now that there was no one here to disturb it didn't take long for her to be joining in with the lyrics. 

* * *

Nicole Haught walked out of the back room where they kept copies of old files, she hadn't been here long but could already tell something was off in this small town and wanted to see if she could find any reports that may offer more information, when Nedley was making her stay late there was generally not anything better to be doing. 

Walking back to her desk she could hear faint music playing from down the hallway, placing the file on her desk she started walking towards it. 

The music was coming from the Black Badge room, not wanting to be accused of treason she went to walk away before realising the door was left open, something she had been yet to see before now. 

Slowly walking back forwards she noticed the sound of someone singing along to the song, 

 

_“I can’t help but love you,_

_Even though I try not to_

_I can’t help but want you_

_I know that I die without you_

 

_Stay with me little longer_

_I will wait for you_

_Shadows creak_

_And want grows stronger_

_Deeper than the truth”_

 

Realising Dolls clearly wasn't here for one of the sister to be singing she crept around the door frame and stood in the open door watching as Waverly sang her heart out and danced around the room. 

She was good, Nicole realised, but clearly couldn't see she was no longer alone as she had her eyes closed as she got deeper and deeper into the song. Nicole knew she shouldn't just be standing there watching Waverly but she couldn't tear her eyes away, the girl looked so free and happy, and with all that had gone on recently Nicole felt she deserved it. 

* * *

Nicole didn’t notice that the song was about to end until it was too late, Waverly had managed to dance over towards the door without her noticing and so when she opened her eyes to come back to earth she was immediately greeted by the red head smiling madly with her eyes half glazed over. 

In shock at the unexpected audience Waverly took a quick step back only to fall backwards over one of the boxes of books littered around the room, before she could hit the floor however Nicole grabbed her and pulled her into her chest to steady her. 

Unluckily for the both of them the impact of Waverly to Nicole’s chest caused her to step back, tripping once again over the same box. As she fell she dragged Waverly down with her hitting the ground with a large thump and then groaning as the smaller girl hit her chest. 

The pain from hitting the ground was easily ignore though once the small body on top her her started shaking with laughter.

“I guess you could say we both fell for each other, ay Haught.” Waverly got out between laughs whilst the woman bellow her was frozen, Nicole was used to flirting with Waverly but had been far from prepared for her to start flirting back, let alone while pressed on top of her as she was currently. 

“Umm, we should probably get up.” Nicole stammered out before moving to lift her body off the ground only to press herself further into Waverly who now hovered above her held up by arms either side of her head. 

“You know someone today told me I should go for what I want, that I could be whoever I wanted to be, do anything I want.” Waverly lowered herself slightly bringing her face closer to the woman beneath her, “And do you know what the thing I want to do most is?” 

Nicole already blushing red seemed to get a shade darker, “Umm..” She never got to finish whatever she planned to say as Waverly quickly lowered the rest of the way and pressed her lips against Nicole’s, the kiss was hesitant and quick before pulling back as if under all the bravado she was still scared and unsure of what she was doing. 

Nicole, fuelled by the desire to feel Waverly’s lips against hers again, pulled herself together and flipped their positions. 

“Now this is better.” Nicole grinned before lowering her head to capture the lips of the woman bellow her who, now she had Nicole back to how she liked her, kissed back with vigour. 

* * *

Over the next twenty minutes Nicole ended up fully lying atop Waverly with her hair out of its usual work plait and Waverly’s hands running through it instead. Her own hands were cupping the Earp girls face, still in awe that she was kissing her. 

It was this view that Wynonna walked in on after coming back to the station to pick up her jacket. She had heard faint music as she had walked through the station but hadn't been expecting to find the door open, having been prepared to find her sister sitting still doing research or translating one of the older volumes she’d found Wynonna had been surprised, though not hugely, to find Purgatory’s newest Deputy lying atop her sister kissing her. Waiting in the door way she gave them a second to see if they would notice her for themselves. After a few moments though she realised they were too far into their own world to notice the real one. 

“Well this is an interesting definition of protect and serve officer.” She called out loudly from the door she stood in, chuckling to herself as they quickly pulled apart, Officer Haught rolling off from above her sister who in turn covered her face with her hands. 

“What is it with people standing in that doorway?”

**Author's Note:**

> Cookie to anyone who can guess what other ship I was thinking about during this.


End file.
